


operation 'get iwaoi together'

by heartsforhao



Series: thirty five ways to say i love you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a lil bit of texting if ur into that, don't ignore your feelings kids, exasperated matsuhana, honestly this whole thing is a mess, i need a beta reader, i need someone to teach me how to tag pls, iwaizumi is not a morning person, iwaoi is the purest form of art in this world, oblivious Oikawa, oikawa gives no shits, pining iwachan, rated teen for language kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsforhao/pseuds/heartsforhao
Summary: Around three in the morning, his phone rang. As he reaches over to press ignore the contact name flashes before his eyes, and he grumbles some choice words at which his mother would have gasped audibly had she heard. He should have known; there's only one person who would dare call him at this hour and as much as he didn't want to talk, he was a weak man when it came to his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. as a hello
> 
> from the thirty five ways to say i love you prompt on tumblr

It hadn't taken Iwaizumi that long to realize that he might be in love with his best friend. As it turns out, it hadn't taken the rest of his team mates that long either. The only one in the dark seen to be the man in question himself, Oikawa. Iwaizumi was content with that, as long as it meant that he could keep his friend. He would rather pine after him forever than tell Oikawa and have it be unrequited, subsequently ruining their friendship. He could never lose Oikawa, so he ignored his obvious, according to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, feelings and settled with the title of Oikawa's best friend, which wasn't all that bad.

That being said, nothing really changed in the way they interacted, as Oikawa was basically clueless about the whole thing and Iwaizumi was determined to never let him find out. Oikawa was still as clingy as ever, always cooing about "his Iwa-chan" and pestering him for milk bread. Remarking quite loudly how Iwaizumi had the best biceps he'd ever seen also didn't help Iwaizumi's poor heart. Despite Matsukawa and Hanamaki's attempts to get Oikawa to realize Iwaizumi's feelings, Oikawa still remained blissfully ignorant. Apparently getting locked in the storage room with Iwaizumi on multiple occasions wasn't obvious enough, so they had stopped trying that after the first five times. Oikawa hadn't even suspected anything when they had written a cheesy confession letter and put it in his shoe locker, even complete with the signature of Iwa.

"Maybe it's from Iwasaki-chan in my math class?" Oikawa had theorized over lunch, missing the simultaneous face palms on behalf of Hanamaki and Matsukawa and the groan from Iwaizumi. How was he this oblivious?

That same day, they had approached Iwaizumi with twin solemn expressions etched on their faces.

"Iwaizumi," Matsukawa began, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"We can't do this anymore." Hanamaki finished. "Oikawa is so oblivious, I mean holy shit. We were not subtle at all."

"It's taken an emotional toll on us to see you crash and burn so bad, so we're respectfully taking ourselves off of _Operation_ _'Get Iwaoi Together'_. I apologize, and good luck to you." Then they walked away as if they were in a damn movie. Iwaizumi resisted the urge to punch them.

That night, as he was about to fall asleep, he got a series of texts from Oikawa. He was nervous at first, maybe Oikawa had actually caught on to their friends' ridiculous attempts to get them together? But his nerves were eased when it turned out all Oikawa wanted was milk bread. His heart twinged a bit, though. It was hard being in love with your painfully oblivious best friend.

_**(November 23, 2016** _

**_11:37 P.M._ **

_**datboikawa:** hey iwachan_

_**datboikawa:** iwachaaaaaaaaaaan _

_**datboikawa:** theres no way ur asleep its only midnight _

_**datboikawa:** srsly if ur asleep makki was right you really are a grandpa _

_**datboikawa:** IWACHAN _

_**datboikawa:** I CAN SEE YOU READING THESE _

_**datboikawa:** ANSWER ME PLS _

_**datboikawa:** how rude!!1!!1! _

_**datboikawa:** but anyways _

_**datboikawa:** will u buy me milk bread tmrw @ school pls and thx _

_**datboikawa:** fine i'll let u sleep _

_**datboikawa:** but since ur reading these i expect some milk bread tmrw at lunch **)**_

Around three in the morning, his phone rang. As he reaches over to press ignore the contact name flashes before his eyes, and he grumbles some choice words at which his mother would have gasped audibly had she heard. He should have known; there's only one person who would dare call him at this hour and as much as he didn't want to talk, he was a weak man when it came to his best friend. A weak, weak man. He grimaces as he pulls the phone closer to him, sitting up a bit.

He answers the call and hears Oikawa's tinny voice greet him on the other end, far too cheery for three in the morning. For any time for that matter. "I have something to tell you."

"What the hell could possibly be so important that you need to call me at three in the morning to tell me? You already spammed my phone with like, a hundred texts earlier. What else could you possibly have to say?" Irritation is evident in his voice, but Oikawa pays no mind.

"Please, Iwa-chan?"

"No."

"Please?" Oikawa is whining now, and Iwaizumi can feel a headache coming on.

"I said no, Shittykawa. Whatever it is can wait until some time that _isn't_ ass o'clock in the morning."

"But-" Oikawa takes a deep breath. "I, I think I'm in love with you?" Iwaizumi falls off his bed.

Oikawa climbs in through Iwaizumi's window, and crouches down to greet Iwaizumi on the floor. "Hi, Iwa-chan." His voice is quiet in order to not wake up the rest of the Iwaizumi household.

"What the _fuck_ , Oikawa," Iwaizumi struggles to disentangle himself from the mass of blankets. "Did you just climb through the window? We're on the _second floor_."

Oikawa smiles brightly, and sits down beside him. "You always forget that you have the tree beside your window, don't you? Also, you should really lock your window. Someone could break in to your house and steal something." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, not even bothering to explain the dangers of climbing a tree in the dark, especially with Oikawa's knee the way it is.

"I guess you're right." Oikawa looks at him smugly, preparing to gloat. "Well, give me a second then, I need to call the cops so they can arrest you for robbery," Oikawa cocks his head in confusion. "Because you've stolen my heart."

Oikawa's eyes widen hilariously fast, and he grabs a pillow from the bed in order to cover the furious red his cheeks have turned. "Iwa-chan! You can't just go around saying cute things like that so nonchalantly, it's not fair!" His voice is muffled, and Iwaizumi stifles a laugh as he pulls Oikawa closer to him. Maybe nothing would really have to change after all.

"I bet you looked really stupid climbing a tree at three in morning in your alien pyjamas." Iwaizumi snorts as he takes a look at what Oikawa is wearing.

"Also, why were you outside my window? Couldn't you just have told me over the phone? At a _reasonable_ hour?" Oikawa looks at him as if Iwaizumi had offended him.

" _Because_ Iwa-chan, in Shojou manga the confession is the most romantic part of the story, and our story needs to be the most romantic of them all. Plus, its even more romantic if the love is confessed in person."

"Then why did you call me, and then _tell_ me over the phone?"

"Well, I needed you to know I was here so you wouldn't wake up to me standing in your room in the dark and punch me or something, and you sleep really heavily. I knew you wouldn't answer if I just knocked on your window, so I called you. I was planning to tell it to you in person once I was inside, but you didn't want to talk. I got kind of nervous and it just kind of slipped out." Oikawa sounded so genuinely upset that he wasn't able to tell him face to face that Iwaizumi didn't have the heart to berate him for interrupting his sleep.

"By the way, who taught you that pickup line Iwa-chan?"

"I'm offended that you think that I can't think of pickup lines on my own. How do you know that I didn't-"

"It was Mattsun and Makki, wasn't it?" Oikawa smiles knowingly as Iwaizumi turns away from him, arms crossed like a little kid.

"No it wasn't — what the hell, you think I would actually take dating advice from them? How sleep depriv-"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa scolds, actually _scolds_ , him.

"I guess they may have helped a bit..." Oikawa's laugh echoes in the tiny bedroom, and Iwaizumi realizes that maybe falling in love with his best friend wasn't such a bad idea after all.

When they walk down the stairs in the morning hand in hand, Iwaizumi's parents try to act surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading this trainwreck of a fic lmao  
> i need a beta reader


End file.
